At present, people pay increasing attention to the important value of information over the Internet. For example, people may use the information on the Internet to evaluate the image of an organization or enterprise, to evaluate the influence of a person, to monitor the public praise of a product brand. A government, police, publishing company or other departments of organizations may use the Internet to manage operating routines and the like. The more comprehensive the acquired information is, the higher the practical values of these various applications will be, and the more accurate various evaluation indexes thereof will be.
As stated in the “28th Statistical Report on Development of Internet Networks in China” recently published by the CNNIC, there are 485 millions Internet users in China at the end of June, 2011, including over 140 millions forum/BBS users occupying approximately 29.7% of Internet applications. Information on forum/BBS (Bulletin Board System) websites is an important constituent part of information resources throughout the Internet. The BBS is a service system of electronic information over the Internet. Its interface typically includes texts primarily for the purpose of offering a space in which numerous Internet users communicate with each other. It offers a public electronic white board on which each user can publish information or make a comment (such published information is also referred to as a post or a post text), and initially published information is referred to as initiating post information. If a user viewing published initiating post information makes a corresponding comment on relevant contents of any published initiating post, such comment information can be refereed to as replying post information. Some forum/BBS websites can be logged in and accessed through telnet, and a list of posts can be presented in various modes, where in a first display mode, all of initiating post information is displayed in a descending order in time, and in a second display mode, initiating and replying post information is mixed together for display. In the second mode, the initiating post information can not be retrieved from the websites through existing search engines, and only part of such information can be acquired even if a general information acquiring system is used, so that the information acquiring system can not determine accurately the initiating and replying post information on the websites, thus degrading the accuracy of various evaluation indexes.